


Fue lo mejor del amor

by catcake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Cuarteto, Drinking, Extra Self Indulgent, M/M, Victor with k, ahre, argentina au, esto es lo que pasa cuando ves demasiado crónica en navidad, no puedo creer que esté subiendo esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcake/pseuds/catcake
Summary: A mal tiempo buena cara ¿no? Por eso Yuuri después de una pelea con su jefe antes de la fiesta de fin de año prefiere buscar alivio bailando cuarteto.(Viktor cantante de cuarteto au)(no puedo creer que esté escribiendo esto)





	

**Author's Note:**

> no está corregido porque no puedo creer que escribí esto. tampoco puedo creer que salí de mi hiatus de un año para escribir esto.

Yuuri odiaba a su jefe. Pero seamos sinceros ¿quién no? Por eso cuando comenzó esa discusión acalorada hace unas horas en la oficina realmente no le importó. Hace ya meses pensaba renunciar pero cuando luego recordó que luego de la oficina estaba la fiesta de despedida del año no pudo evitar que la ansiedad lo carcomiera.

¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza en el momento de acceder a ir? Claro, podría decir que surgió algo, como… como… se maldijo a sí mismo a no tener ninguna excusa. Su hermana siempre le dijo que era un mal mentiroso.

Bueno, iba a ir, dejaría la comida que había que llevar, saludaría a todos a media noche y se volvería lo antes posible. No era mal plan. No, no lo era.

Luego de hacer el pionono para llevar, pidió el remis y en veinte minutos ya estaba en el salón alquilado. Unos minutos antes de entrar tomó un gran suspiro, quizás esta sería la última reunión de despedida del año que tendría con estos compañeros, pensó mientras se escuchaba la música desde afuera, como si alguien estuviera cantando en vivo.

Entró, dejó la comida en una de las mesas con otros quince piononos (qué poca originalidad que se tenía hoy en día, pensó) y divisó la mesa con las botellas de sidra, listas para ser abiertas a media noche. Sólo un poco más, Yuuri, un poco más.

El cantante en vivo estaba cantando un cuarteto, su alegre ritmo contrastado con sus emociones. Rodrigo siempre lo alegraba, pero seguía sintiendo el odio y la amargura de su jefe en la garganta, por lo que decidió bajarla con un poco de cerveza Quilmes que se encontró en una de las mesas largas. Unos compañeros de trabajo se le acercaron a charlar de una reunión que parecía que tendrían el lunes en la oficina pero como Yuuri no quería hablar de eso simplemente se mantuvo ocupado tomando estratégicamente cuando la conversación se dirigía a él. Sus respuestas variaban entre un simple “mm” con el vaso entre los labios y una señal estirando la mano con el vaso hacia la persona con la que hablaba mientras movía la pierna al ritmo del cuarteto.

A la media hora el cantante en vivo dejó de cantar, intercambiando unas palabras con el jefe de Yuuri, quien supuso que la conversación iba algo como “Descansá un poco, tomate unas copitas y volvé al escenario cuando quieras”, ya que luego de que el jefe se vaya el cantante (alto, delgado, con pinta refinada que lo hacía diferenciar de otros cantantes de cuarteto) se unió a la conversación con otras personas que Yuuri no conocía.

Su jefe se había acercado a él y hablado con la normalidad de siempre al grupo, lo cual ponía a Yuuri todavía más nervioso, ya con un par de vasos de Quilmes en el sistema. Lo único que quería Yuuri era que el cantante vuelva al escenario, así tendría al menos un punto fijo al que mirar sin quedar como estúpido, de vez en cuando diría “buena música ¿no?” y listo.

Ya para el cuarto vaso eran las 11:20, personas iban de un lado a otro, recomendando cuál pionono era el mejor, viendo que el suyo seguía sin ser tocado.

-¿Ya probaron el mío? Es el del tupper con tapa celeste- dijo, sintiéndose ofendido porque nadie lo comía. No era tan mal cocinero, además ¿cómo era posible que un pionono te salga mal? No tenía sentido, estaba seguro que todos lo odiaban. No tuvo que haber dicho cuál era el suyo, ahora nadie lo iba a probar con más razón.

Molesto, se apartó del grupo que se había formado y se fue a servir de su propio tupper, encontrándose a medio camino con el cantante de cuarteto.

-¿Cuál me recomendás?- preguntó el cantante, su voz hablada era distinta a la que usaba al cantar ¿Más suave tal vez? Pará, ¿Cuál era la pregunta? Lo tomó como una señal para dejar por un rato la Quilmes.

-Eh, este lo hice yo, si querés te sirvo un par- dijo abriendo la tapa, agarró un plato de plástico, viendo que el otro ya había agarrado otro y lo esperaba para que le sirviera pionono. Yuuri le sirvió dos pedazos para el cantante y otros dos para él, pensando en lo mal que iba a estar mañana por haber tomado sin comer antes. Pero eso sería un problema para el Yuuri del futuro, pensó, como lo sería después la pelea con su jefe. Retiró lo que dijo antes ¿Dónde había dejado su vaso?

El cantante se había alejado con un “gracias” y una sonrisa, dejando a Yuuri con un sentido de familiaridad que no recordaba de dónde. No le dio importancia y volvió con el grupo de compañeros a la charla rompiendo su promesa de no tomar más, ya se acercaban las 12 y no sabía si quería estar consciente para brindar con su jefe.

-¿Cómo era que se llamaba el cantante?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros, viendo cómo éste se volvía al escenario a seguir cantando.

-Viktor algo, no me acuerdo el apellido- dijo otro, sin darle mucha importancia.

El cerebro de Yuuri reaccionó al nombre, claro que lo conocía, cuando iba al estudio de Minako cuando daba clases de bachata o cuarteto las mujeres mayores de 40 pedían “poné al Viktor, poné al Viktor”. Si no se equivocaba hasta creyó ver una vez fotos de él como fondo de pantalla de algún que otro celular de esas mujeres. No les podía decir nada, realmente, Viktor tenía algo que enamoraba a quien sea.

Cuanto más se acercaban las 12 Yuuri sentía cada vez más la necesidad de beber, claramente culpa del pionono, se decía, por lo que no negaba un vaso más. Después un poco de sidra a media noche y se volvería a su casa. No, eso ya no sonaba bien, más allá de todo la estaba pasando bien, quizás hasta le diría a Viktor algunas anécdotas de las mujeres bailando sus canciones. Sí, las 12 era muy pronto para irse.

Llegó la hora del brindis y Viktor desde el escenario levantó su vaso, deseó a todos otro buen año, cantó otra canción a la que todos iban bailando a brindar con otras personas mientras se repartía pan dulce con frutas abrillantadas. Yuuri pasó eso último, lo que menos quería en este momento eran esas frutas abrillantadas.

Después de brindar con pocos compañeros Yuuri se tomó la tan esperada sidra, después agarró otra copa de plástico y fue a brindar con otros más, y a la tercera copa de sidra, más las Quilmes que ya tenía en el sistema, chocó con Viktor, quien en el momento había dejado uno de sus discos de fondo para ir a brindar.

-Disculpá ¿Te mojé con sidra?- preguntó Viktor, viendo su camisa por si lo había manchado, su saco informal había sido olvidado hace mucho tiempo en una silla, aunque no sabía cual.

-No todavía. Chin chin-dijo, levantando la copa de plástico. Viktor sonrió y le chocó la copa. El disco de Viktor terminó, dando lugar a otro de Rodrigo-. Mi canción, mi canción, mi canción- dijo Yuuri acentuando la última N-. Ah, pero Viktor, también me gustan las tuyas ¿sabés? Tengo una lista de reproducción que dice “el Viktor”. Yo también tendría tu foto de pantalla, siempre que voy con Minako estás vos y me pongo a bailar ¿bailamos? Quiero bailar.

Viktor tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara, como si nadie lo hubiese invitado a bailar hace décadas. Tomó a Yuuri de las manos y comenzaron a bailar Por Lo Que Yo Te Quiero. Hace tanto que Yuuri no bailaba así, generalmente en las fiestas no bailaba, le gustaba ser más un espectador. Viktor le dio una vuelta mientras Yuuri sentía la música como si fuera el alcohol que pasaba por sus venas. Viktor se movía como si de respirar se tratase, ambos estaban tan metidos en el ritmo que no le importaba.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Yuuri bailó cuarteto? No sabía siquiera si alguna vez lo había hecho, pero bailaba tan naturalmente con Viktor, tan sincronizados. Yuuri no quería que esto termine y al parecer Viktor tampoco, lo veía con esos ojos tan azules, con esa sonrisa. De repente sintió gas en la nariz y perdió el equilibro que no sabía de dónde había conseguido en un principio y tuvo la suerte que Viktor lo tenía agarrado de la mano, la otra ahora en su cintura. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan tomado hubiese sido el momento perfecto para un beso, o quizás no, no sabía.

-Creo que eso fue demasiado cuarteto por esta noche- le dijo Viktor, sonriendo. Lo trató de estabilizar en sus pies y lo llevó hacia una mesa, donde lo sentó-. Ya vuelvo.

¿Yuuri no entendía? Hace unos segundos estaba bailando con el Viktor y ahora ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaban llamando a un remis? No, él quería seguir bailando. Se estaba por parar pero sintió el gusto del pionono en su garganta. Mala idea. Viktor parecía regresar.

-¿Tenés tu dirección?- le preguntó. Yuuri buscó su celular en el bolsillo, buscó en su agenda el contacto marcado como “Yo” donde decía su dirección y número y se lo entregó a Viktor.

Al poco tiempo llegó el remis, Viktor le dijo la dirección al chofer y se subió con él en el asiento de atrás, sin sacarle los ojos de encima por si le daba por devolver el pionono a medio camino. Una vez que llegaron Viktor salió del coche, llevó a Yuuri hasta la puerta, le pidió sus llaves y la abrió por él. Le devolvió el celular que le había dado para ver la dirección y lo despidió con un “Nos vemos”. Yuuri durmió lo que quedaba de la noche hasta que sus padres lo encontraron a la mañana siguiente en el recibidor.

Con el cuerpo pesado llegó de alguna forma hasta su cama, todavía con el celular en la mano sin saber por qué. Se sentía dado vuelta, quería dormir por dos años más. Revisó la hora en su celular, 8 de la mañana. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió hasta tan tarde? ¿A qué hora había vuelto? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo? Después del brindis se había vuelto ¿No?

Ah, tenía un mensaje de WhatsApp. ¿Un mensaje de voz? ¿“El Viktor”?

 _Fue lo mejor del amor_  
_lo que he vivido contigo_  
_Dejo mi esposa, te dejas tu marido_  
_para matarnos en un cuarto de hotel._  
_"nunca me dejes mi amor", me dices suave al oído._  
_¿Cómo dejarte si te llevo conmigo?.  
_ _nunca he podido arrancar tu corazon de mi corazón._

 

¿De qué se perdió?

**Author's Note:**

> qué sería de mi vida si no escucho rodrigo en crónica para las fiestas.
> 
> (saludo a todas las viejas que hablan del ricky cuando piden la mordidita)
> 
> vengan a hablarme por twitter @chocoroboto ahí hablo 24/7 de yoi argento


End file.
